Naruto Shippuden Epilogue de Morte
by Mateus Claudino
Summary: Em outro dimenção, um guerreiro tenta buscar sua vingança a todo costo, leia e veja o tralma do homem que mais tarde sera o maior rival do HOKAGE naruto e a propia Konoah! Aviso tudo que esta nesse livro foi basiado num fato real de um jogo por isso a historia não é compativeu com o rumo do desenho mas pf lenham(vcs não vão se arrepender)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Aqui tudo começa!

Todos conhecem a historia do menino chamado Naruto, a criança que havia dentro de si a raposa de nave caudas oque acreditava- se ser o monstro mais poderoso que já havia existido em todo o mundo.

Porém essa historia já foi contada, agora irei falar de um mundo que tinha sido mudado por outro homem. Estou falando de um guerreiro chamado Morte, o segundo ninja mais poderoso que o Ridokou Sannin, que já existiu.

Morte nasceu em uma vila que existia no tempo em que Juuby o demônio de dez caudas ainda abitava esse mundo, seu clã era liderado pelo guerreiro mais poderoso que já avia andado por essas terras o Tesurigo. Que foi o primeiro homem a dominar o rennigan de oito linhas. Esse olho permitia que Tesurigo; Visse todos os movimentos do seu oponente, permitia ver como se esquivar deles e copia-los em uma fração de segundos. Porém mesmo com tanto poder este incrível guerreiro foi morto pelo moderador supremo.

Em seguido seu clã foi brutalmente assassinado e somente um sobreviveu. O menino saiu e viu tudo e todos mortos, tentou achar alguém vivo porem ninguém respondia aos seus gritos. Ele só se lembrava da cena de um homem de olhos vermelhos com nove bolos e dois círculos saindo da aldeia.

Então Morte traumatizado começou a treinar em sua aldeia destruída ate que ele um dia decidiu enfrentar o mundo aforo e descobriu que um velho vidente podia dizer a ele sobre quem era o homem que havia destruído seu clã se chamava, e é assim que a jornada desse guerreiro começa.

Morte chegou andando por uma trilha entre duas montanhas e avistou uma cabana.

Morte- Bom, finalmente a toca do vidente.

Morte entrou na toca e viu um senhor sentado e se aproximou

Morte- Então você é o tal vidente!

O velho se assustou.

Vidente-AAA! Nossa rapaz assim você me mata. Em que posso ajuda-lo?

Morte- Eu preciso descobrir quem.

Morte virou a cabeça.

Morte-Eu estou procurando.

Vidente-Uuummmm. E por que eu deveria ajuda-lo?

Morte desaparece em menos de um piscar de olhos e surge atrás do velho.

Morte- Porque não se pode negar nada para ninguém, principalmente quando essa pessoa põe uma catana no seu pescoço.

Vidente- Ok Ok! Só... Abaixe essa arma e eu te ajudo a descobrir o que você procura.

Morte- É assim que eu gosto.

Vidente-Então vamos começar!

O velho pegou uma cadeira e pediu para que Morte se sentasse nela.

Vidente- Ok. Agora você vai sentir um leve desconforto.

Então quando o Vidente colocou as mãos na cabeça de Morte os dois entraram no subconsciente dele e escutaram gritos, falas, tumultos e uma imagem. Minato matando a mãe de Morte.

De repente Morte acordou, ele estava no chão suando. O guerreiro olhou para o lado e viu o Vidente sentado na cadeira toda arranhada.

Morte- Deu certo! ? Você viu-o!

Vidente- Sim, eu vi quem você procura porém, nem mesmo com toda a fúria e sede por vingança que possui seu coração conseguirá ter o que você tanto deseja.

Morte se fica de pé, vai andando até o vidente e pega o velho pelas golas da camisa e o levanta do chão! E diz;

Morte- Essa parte é comigo. Agora eu vou perguntar pela última vez, QUEM É?

Vidente- O nome dele... (falta de ar) é Minato, ele é o quarto hokage da aldeia da folha.

Morte largou o vidente e se virou, ele começou a andar tranquilamente para fora da toca.

Vidente- Para onde você vai?

Morte- Para a aldeia da folha.

Vidente- Ele irá te derrotar rapaz, você nunca vai vencê-lo.

Morte-... Morte continuou andando em direção à aldeia, onde esperava acabar oque começou há tanto tempo. Mas será que o velho estaria certo, bom isso é o destino que vai decidir.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Uma escolha difícil

Nosso herói era praticamente um novato, Morte não sabia muitos jut-sos porque ele só conseguiu treinar pelos livros de combate que havia nas academias ninjas. Porem com tanta determinação ele achava que podia vencer seu oponente. Mas depois de um tempo.

Até mesmo Morte estava começando a se questionar, seria verdade oque o velho falou. Mesmo com todos os seus anos de treinamento no seu clã destruído ele poderia ter que alcançar um poder maior para derrotar seu inimigo e ter finalmente sua vingança?

Então Morte se lembra, de quando ele saiu do armário e viu todos mortos. E foi naquele momento que tudo oque ele tanto amava havia sido destruído, se passou semanas e ele começou a treinar, sem parar sempre usando suas habilidades e derrubando arvores com os punhos, tudo isso para que um dia ele finalmente encontrasse o assassino de seu clã e tivesse sua vingança.

Bom, ele pensou. Vamos esperar para ver. Chegando perto da aldeia, praticamente encima de uma montanha ele avista uma batalha que estava acontecendo enfrente a muralha.

Morte- Ok, provavelmente Minato deve estar lá. Então vamos. ATACAR!

Morte deu um pique e começou a correr e em seguida deu um pulo, só que foi tão alto que ele foi parar no céu. Então sacou as catanas e executou o jut-so **"****espada relâmpago****"**, deu um mortal no ar e caiu bem no meu da zona de batalha. Enquanto ele lutava Morte percebeu que mesmo seu rennigan (normal, sem linhas) ele não consegui ver todos os ataques que seus inimigos estavam dando.

Morte viu que enquanto ele matava um por um de seus inimigos com suas catanas Minato matava centenas com um ataque só, que também era conhecido como rasengan.

Foi uma batalha rápida sem uma duração muito longa, acho que menos de 5 minutos de duração, foram 5 minutos longos para Morte.

No final da batalha Minato veio andando na direção de Morte, então ele assumiu sua posição para oque seria sua batalha final quando Minato disse;

Minato- Nossa você é um excelente guerreiro, por acaso você gostaria de liderar um exercito na minha próxima campanha contra a aldeia do são. Acho que você era exatamente oque eu estava procurando.

Morte- "Bom eu não posso vencer Minato com esse poder, ele ainda é muito poderoso para mim. E se eu for a essa tal campanha pode ser que eu aumente meu poder" Sim eu topo.

Minato- Ótimo pode ter certeza que você não vai se arrepender, Qual o seu nome?

Morte- Meu nome é MORTE.

Então Minato levou Morte para dentro da vila como um sinal de respeito. Porem ele não faz ideia do que ele trouxe para a aldeia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Um segredo sóbrio

Morte passou 5 dias na aldeia da folha e antes de sair para a guerra ele foi para a sala dos hokages e escutou Minato conversando com o 3°hokage.

Minato- Os dez melhores logo estarão aqui na aldeia para defendê-la enquanto eu estiver fora, além deles serem mais poderosos que eu eles sabem ondes esta o livro.

3°hokage-Mesmo assim, e o Naruto?

Minato- Você vai dar um jeito, Eu confio em você.

3°hokage- Mas...

Minato- Esta tudo bem, adeus velhote.

3°hokage- Adeus Minato, boa sorte.

Morte- "Livro, dez melhores, Minato indo embora, mas que raio que esta acontecendo nessa aldeia".

Mas Morte disse que iria a guerra então ele tinha que ir, porem a curiosidade ainda o afligia.

Então nosso herói foi para a guerra! Passou por todos os tipos de ciladas, batalhas e armadilhas, mas conseguiu sair vivo. No final da campanha sua ultima batalha estava prestes a chegar. Morte resolveu tirar um cochilo porque ele lutou por três dias inteiros e merecia um descanso. Quando o guerreiro havia pegado no sono ouviu um grito, e despois e barulho de espadas e der repente ele acordou.

Quando ele saiu à aldeia do som havia preparado uma emboscada! Todos os shinobes estavam na batalha, lutando o máximo possível. Morte ficou tão bravo de ter cedo acordado que usou o jut-so **"bola de fogo"** e matou centenas em só um disparo.

Porem a fúria dele era tão grande que Morte não conseguiu controlar, seu chakra que flui pele seu corpo, e sem querer ele incendiou o acampamento inteiro com uma bola gigantesca de fogo!

Morte- Nossa acho que exagerei um pouquinho eheheh.

Então viu um vulto no topo de um morro que foi de onde os shinobes do som provavelmente vieram, eram cinco pessoas pelo que ele viu.

Morte-Quem são vocês?

Desconhecidos-...

Morte-Acho que vou ter que ir ai pegar vocês!

Os cinco desconhecidos então apareceram.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: A elite do som

Quando Morte viu os seus novos oponentes ele arregalou os olhos, eles não são grande coisa pra guerreiros elite como Jiraya ou outros ninjas fortes, mas para Morte que ainda não estava em sua forma mais poderosa eles eram casca grosa.

Eu estou falando do time de elite de Orochimaru! Que é composto por cinco guerreiros com a marca da maldição: Kimimaru, Tayuya, Jiroubou, Sakon e Kidomaru.

Morte- O Quarteto do som!

Sakon- Então é esse cara que Orochimaru quer tanto, que decepção!

Tayuya- Cale a boca Sakon esse cara tem o rinnegan, pode ser que ele nos de alguma diversão!

Quarteto do som- Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!(Menos Kimimaru).

Morte- A é então nos vamos ver!

Morte assumiu sua posição de combate.

Morte- Quem vai ser o primeiro!

Jiroubou- Ele está se achando muito, vou dar um baste nele!

Tayuya- A faça como quiser, mas seja rápido!

Jiroubou pulou de cima do monte e quando caio no chão tudo tremeu Morte logo viu que aquela luta seria somente de força!

Jiroubou pegou impulso e começou a correr na direção de Morte, a cada passo que ele dava o chão tremia, quando ele chegou perto de Morte tudo acabou num piscar de olhos.

Jiroubou tinha tentado dar um soco em Morte, porem ele se esquivou o vilão deu meia volta e tentou de novo, mas Morte pegou o braço dele, levantou-o por cima de seu corpo e o jogou Jiroubou longe!

Bom! Jiroubou batel em uma rocha gigante. O Quarteto do som estava sem palavras para descrever oque eles tinham acabado de ver! O vilão se levantou, cheio de aranhados e feridas e principalmente com uma expressão de ódio no rosto.

Enquanto Morte não estava rindo, mas sim com uma expressão de pura concentração. Os dois se olharam por poucos segundos, e... Começou de novo Jiroubou ativou a marca da maldição nível dois e Morte saca uma de suas espadas.

Morte deu um pique na direção de Jiroubou que pegou a rocha em que ele bateu e jogou-a na direção de Morte, mas ele não ameaçou de se esquivar, nosso herói simplesmente executou o jut-so **"espada relâmpago"**, Morte pulou e partiu a rocha no meio com sua espada elétrica!

Quando ele chegou perto Jiroubou o malvado tentou acerta-lo com um soco, mas nosso herói desviou dele e deu um mortal por cima de seu adversário. Jiroubou virou para trás e Morte enfiou sua espada na barriga dele, o vilão cuspiu sangue e tentou agarrar Morte.

Mas ele usou o jut-so** "dominação de pedra"****, **que ele havia criado, para se defender oque gerou dois pequenos muros dos lados de seus braços.

Jiroubou- Aahah!

Jiroubou tentou espremer as paredes.

Jiroubou- Agora nos dois vamos morrer!

Morte-...

Jiroubou- AAA! Admiro sua coragem porem isso não vai mudar seu destino que é a morte!

Morte- Eu posso até morrer hoje, mas não vai ser para nem um de vocês!

Morte então fez com que os raios de sua espada fluíssem por todo o seu corpo, com isso Jiroubou morreu torrado! Morte percebeu que tinha gastado um quarto de seu chakra.

Então apareceu bem lá naquele lugar onde ninguém com inteligência ira, a pessoa que Morte mais odiava apareceu para ajuda-lo, Sim eu estou falando dele!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5; Até que fazemos uma bela dupla!

Então naquele momento onde Morte queria ter tanto um amigo, bom um amigo que estivesse vivo é claro para poder ajuda-lo, surge seu maior rival que não sabia que era seu rival.

Sim apareceu o ele 4°quarto hokage, Minato!

Minato- Então Morte eu acho que você precisa de uma mansinha.

Morte- Bom, até que não cairia mal agora.

Minato- Ok, vamos acabar com esses caras juntos!

Morte- Juntos nada! Eu vou atacar sozinho e agora, ATACAR!

Minato viu Morte correndo e percebeu que ele tinha muito que aprender, correram então os dois ninjas na direção de seus oponentes, Minato desapareceu por causa de sua velocidade e reapareceu atrás da equipe inimiga e saltando centenas de kunais enquanto Morte deu um soco na Tayuya e no Kimimaru e Minato pegou Sakon e Kidomaru.

Então duas lutas foram formadas, Morte contra Kimimaru e Tayuya e Minato contra Sakon e Kidomaru!

Morte- Agora vocês são meus.

Tayuya- Se toca seu idioto, nos somos dois e você é só um tá na cara quem irá perder aqui!

Kimimaru- Tayuya esse guerreiro é diferente dos outros...

Tayuya- Do que você esta falando?

Kimimaru- Seu ki é de pura maldade e mesmo estando em desvantagem ele continua calmo.

Tayuya se encheu de ódio.

Tayuya- Não estou nem ai, eu nunca vou perder para um insolente como ele!

Tayuya Então ativou a marca da maldição nível 1 e convocou seus três monstros, ou seja, lá oque for, aquelas coisas eram controladas pela sua flauta. Ela ordenou que os monstros focem para o ataque na direção de Morte.

Mas Morte continuou no mesmo lugar! E quando os três monstros foram atacar, Morte ele usou o jut-so **"Shinra Tensei" **que jogou os três seres longe, depois Morte com seu conhecimento no fuuton começou a planar no meio das quedas das árvores que estavam sedo destruídas pelo seu jut-so.

Com um belo de um soco no rosto da Tayuya Morte a pegou, segurou-a nos braços e disse:

Morte- Tão linda, mas tão malvada.

Morte jogou-a de cima da árvore no entulho da floresta, Kimimaru não perdeu tempo e arrancou sua espada de osso do corpo e foi partiu para a briga, quando ele chegou ao mesmo tronco que Morte ele levantou a espada e fez a descer, mas com esse movimento os olhos com rinnegan de Morte já viraram.

Morte deu um giro colateral pegou sua espada e as duas se chocaram! THIM! Os dois aproximaram seus rostos e.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 7: Está quase lá

Kimimaru e Morte começaram a luta final. Os dois mandaram suas habilidades atacar com força máxima! As paredes de Morte foram crescendo na direção dos ossos de Kimimaru que fez o mesmo, BOM! BOM! Era o barulho da pedra e dos ossos se batendo.

Morte- Você vai morrer!

Morte sai correndo e deu um pulo, caindo em cima de um tronco em direção á batalha! Kimimaru fez um osso gigante bem maior que os outros e começou a saltar ossos menores que pareciam kunais. Morte pegou suas espadas e com seus rinnegan começou a acertar todos os ossos!

Porem as kunais não paravam de chegar e enquanto o tronco de Morte passava pela batalha das paredes e dos ossos. Quando Morte olhou para Kimimaru e ele saiu de sua forma de fusão com o tronco de osso, transformou seu braço numa broca de novo e fez um osso ir à direção de Morte com ele em cima.

Os transportes de Morte e Kimimaru chegaram perto e, eles se colidiram. Os dois pularam um na direção do outro e.

Morte- Jut-so **"espada relâmpago"**!

Kimimaru- "Oque?".

Bum1 Quando o braço de Kimimaru bateu com o de Morte que estava com a espada relâmpago ele quebrou e recebeu o golpe de Morte em cheio no peito. Kimimaru saiu voando e bateu em um de seus ossos gigantes, em uma ultima tentativa fez a floresta de ossos fica-se em volta de Morte.

Ordenou que seus ossos atacassem.

Morte- Só tem uma maneira. "**Shinra Tensei".**

Minato olhou para a onda de ar que estava para vir e só deu para ele dizer "Essa não, agora fod...", então Morte destruiu tudo em um raio de 70 Km, mas não Minato não morreu e sim ele foi jogo longe pela força do ataque.

Quando Morte acordou ele estava completamente curado!

Minato- Finalmente, já estava começando a pensar que tinha entrado em coma.

Morte- Onde eu estou?

Minato- Você esta em uma cabana no topo do vale final.

Morte- Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

Minato- Acho que 3 dias ou menos. Venha vamos ver a paisagem porque quando acabarmos voltaremos para aldeia da folha.

Morte- Tudo bem.

Morte sabia que tudo iria depender daquele momento, tanto do que já aconteceu e do que vai acontecer. A vingança do ultima do clã de linhas iria acontecer agora.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Está quase lá

Kimimaru e Morte começaram a luta final. Os dois mandaram suas habilidades atacar com força máxima! As paredes de Morte foram crescendo na direção dos ossos de Kimimaru que fez o mesmo, BOM! BOM! Era o barulho da pedra e dos ossos se batendo.

Morte- Você vai morrer!

Morte sai correndo e deu um pulo, caindo em cima de um tronco em direção á batalha! Kimimaru fez um osso gigante bem maior que os outros e começou a saltar ossos menores que pareciam kunais. Morte pegou suas espadas e com seus rinnegan começou a acertar todos os ossos!

Porem as kunais não paravam de chegar e enquanto o tronco de Morte passava pela batalha das paredes e dos ossos. Quando Morte olhou para Kimimaru e ele saiu de sua forma de fusão com o tronco de osso, transformou seu braço numa broca de novo e fez um osso ir à direção de Morte com ele em cima.

Os transportes de Morte e Kimimaru chegaram perto e, eles se colidiram. Os dois pularam um na direção do outro e.

Morte- Jut-so **"espada relâmpago"**!

Kimimaru- "Oque?".

Bum1 Quando o braço de Kimimaru bateu com o de Morte que estava com a espada relâmpago ele quebrou e recebeu o golpe de Morte em cheio no peito. Kimimaru saiu voando e bateu em um de seus ossos gigantes, em uma ultima tentativa fez a floresta de ossos fica-se em volta de Morte.

Ordenou que seus ossos atacassem.

Morte- Só tem uma maneira. "**Shinra Tensei".**

Minato olhou para a onda de ar que estava para vir e só deu para ele dizer "Essa não, agora fod...", então Morte destruiu tudo em um raio de 70 Km, mas não Minato não morreu e sim ele foi jogo longe pela força do ataque.

Quando Morte acordou ele estava completamente curado!

Minato- Finalmente, já estava começando a pensar que tinha entrado em coma.

Morte- Onde eu estou?

Minato- Você esta em uma cabana no topo do vale final.

Morte- Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

Minato- Acho que 3 dias ou menos. Venha vamos ver a paisagem porque quando acabarmos voltaremos para aldeia da folha.

Morte- Tudo bem.

Morte sabia que tudo iria depender daquele momento, tanto do que já aconteceu e do que vai acontecer. A vingança do ultima do clã de linhas iria acontecer agora.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: O fim do pesadelo!

Minato- Vamos Morte, porque tanta enrolação?

Morte- Já vou Minato.

Os dois saíram da cabana e olharam a paisagem do lado da cachoeira.

Minato- Lindo, não é?

Morte- Sim, sabe oque é mais lindo?

Minato- O que?

Morte- Minha vingança!

Morte vira e tenta acertar um soco em Minato porem ele se esquiva, dá um pulo para trás e se afasta.

Minato- Oque deu em você? Quase me acertou!

Morte- Pena que ficou no quase!

Morte deu um pulo para pegar velocidade e tentou dar um soco em Minato de novo, mas os dois caiem de cima da cachoeira e param de baixo das estatuas.

Minato- Por que você esta tentando me bater?

Morte- E você ainda pergunta!

Morte tentou atacar Minato mais uma vez, mas não consegui acertar.

Minato- Por quê? Oque eu fiz para você?

Morte- Não ouse... Se DESCUPAR! Você matou o meu clã, e eu fui o único sobrevivente e em nome a todos da minha família eu voou ter minha VINGANÇA!

Minato- Se é uma briga que você quer e uma briga que vai ter. Mas eu não matei seu clã.

Morte- Chegou a hora de acertar as contas. AAA!

Morte deu o primeiro passo, mas Minato desapareceu. Morte parou e olhou para um lado depois para o outro, BOM! Ele tomou um soco e nem viu oque o acertou. BOM! De novo. BOM! Morte perdeu o equilíbrio e ajoelhou no chão.

Quando ele olhou para frente Minato estava vindo correndo em sua direção com o rasengan em sua mão. O hokage acertou seu ataque no meio da barriga de Morte.

Morte- AAAAAAAAAA!

Minato- "Me desculpe"

BOM! Morte saiu girando na direção dos pês da estatua de Madara e bateu nele.

Morte- "Então eu, não consegui me vingar, parece que vai acontecer comigo oque aconteceu com Madara, vai acontecer, cus! (Morte cuspiu sangue), comigo oque aquele velho disse".

Morte- "Não, eu ainda não morri! Eu não vou desistir, nem agora e nem nunca! EU VOU TER MINHA VINGANÇA!"

Morte então se levantou do chão com a chakra que ainda tinha, Minato olhou aquela cena e se impressionou com a força de seu oponente.

Morte- Eu... Eu n... Eu não vou... Perdeeeeeerrrr!

Minato tentou acertar o rasengan de novo, mas Morte se esquivou no ultimo segundo porem Minato consegui arrancar o olho esquerdo de Morte com o rasengan. Nosso herói olhou para frente com a mão no rosto, parecei que ele ira perder finalmente.

Então, algo aconteceu, Morte ajoelhou no chão mais uma vez e começou a gritar. Mas porque ele estava gritando, a resposta estava em seu rinnegan. Do ponto central de seu olho quatro linhas e forma de mais começaram a sair e se estender pelo olho.

Quando as linhas ocuparam olho elas saíram para a pele criando uma cicatriz em forma de uma cruz. Morte havia conseguido metade do rinnegan de Tesurigo!

Morte conseguiu oque seu clã achava impossível. Ele olhou para Minato, se levantou do chão e um chakra vermelho começou a fluir pelo seu corpo, estendeu a sua mão e disse:

Morte- Pode vir!

Minato desapareceu e quando foi acertar Morte ele virou de costas e pegou a mão de Minato, deu um sorriso e depois um belo de um soco nele.

Morte- Parece que agora eu posso ver você, então como vai me bater?

Minato pulou na direção de Morte e jogou sua kunai na direção da cabeça dele. Em seguido fez o rasengan, Morte pulou também, deu um tapa na kunai e fez o jut-so **"****espada relâmpago"**, os dois poderes se chocaram e os guerreiros começaram a fazer força para ganhar a disputa!

Mas no final deu empate e os dois saíram voando, caindo e capotando no chão.

Minato- Você quer lutar né? Então nos vamos lutar!

Minato pegou uma de suas kunais jogou-a para cima e a pegou, em seguida partiu para cima de Morte que fez o mesmo. Minato lançou sua kunai e Morte desviou dela com um sorriso no rosto, Minato continuou e quando chegou perto de Morte tentou um chute! Ele desviou e revidou com um soco e acertou, mas Minato desapareceu.

Morte olhou para trás e viu ele com um rasengan, Morte pegou o braço dele e deu outro soco com sucesso, Minato caiu de costas no chão e empurrou Morte com os pés e o jogou para cima. Morte foi tentar uma reação, mas havia clones de Minato cheios de kunais nas mãos, Morte voou para cima e os clones de Minato foram acompanho dono pelo chão lançando centenas de kunais!

Morte foi desviando de todos como um caça, parou na cabeça de Madara e os clones de Minato não perderam tempo, só dava para ver a trilha de ar que aparecia quando eles pisavam. Morte ficou firme, sacou suas espadas e respirou fundo. Em sua cabeça as imagens de seus parentes e amigos apareceram.

Morte- Por todos vocês eu não vou PERDER!

Os clones de Minato chegaram e começaram a correr em círculos em volta de Morte saltando suas kunais, para se defender Morte começou a girar suas espadas em volta dele mesmo. THIM THIM THIM THIM e mais centenas de THIM!

Eles pararão e fizeram dois rasengans cada um em cada mão, dando um pique na direção de Morte. Ele deitou no chão e escapou do primeiro, o segundo avançou na direção da cabeça e Morte colocou as pontas das espadas no chão e as empurrou para cima saindo do chão escapando do segundo, mas Minato tinha feito mais dez clones.

Morte deu um giro e partindo os dois clones, mas chegaram mais clones, Morte desviou de um e cortou-o com sua espada, deu um pulo abrindo as pernas e chutou dois ao mesmo tempo, e veio mais um e outro e havia entorno de cem clones encima dele.

Morte- Agora é a minha vês de atacar. (ele deu um sorriso)

Morte- **"Shinra Tensei"**!

Morte jogou todos os clones para bem longe e só Minato sobrou. Porem tendo que ficar bem firme no chão porque o vento e seus clones não paravam de vir.

Morte- Olho só que estava se escondendo.

Morte voou ate a direção de Minato estendeu o braço para trás e deu um soco no hokage bem na barriga. Minato caiu e deu uma rasteira, mas Morte pulou e deu em seguido um chute também na barriga de Minato como se fosse uma bola de futebol.

Minato foi limpando o chão e se segurando com uma mão para não cair da estatua.

Morte correu na direção dele pronto para bater mais! Porem Minato sumiu, ele apareceu atrás de Morte já com um pé erguido para um chute, Morte nem se preocupou segurou o pé de Minato e jogou-o por cima dele no maio da mata.

Minato foi dando vários mortais até cair em um troco de arvore, ele olhou para cima e viu que Morte estava saltando bolas de fogo na direção dele. Então ele foi se esquivando desaparecendo de arvore em arvore.

Morte- Incrível! Sua velocidade e muito incrível, porem eu posso velo hahahha!

Morte- Sabe nunca pensei que conseguiria esse olho, e já que estou com um chakra novo vou usar meu novo jut-so!

Minato- "Novo". "Jut-so!".

Morte- Isso acaba agora!

Morte estendeu um braço para cima.

Morte- Kirin!

E um monstro de raios que parecia um tigre se formou no céu! Minato olhou aquilo e se apavorou. Morte estendeu o braço para baixo e o ser de raios desceu!

Minato começou a correr para escapar de explosão, mas o monstro era muito rápido. BBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMM!

Morte- Haha. Hahahhahhahah! Eu consegui finalmente! O que...

Minato sobreviveu e estava atrás de Morte cheio de arranhões, mas feliz de estar vivo.

Minato- Não comemore, ainda não acabou.

Morte- Então vamos acabar com isso, sem jut-so só você e eu.

Minato- Por mim tudo bem.

Morte e Minato assumiram suas posições e se prepararam.

Minato desapareceu e tentou um ataque por cima, mas Morte viu e segurou a mão dele, pulou e deu um chute na barriga de Minato que foi rolando no chão. Morte olhou e deu risada porem quando abriu o olho quase tomou um soco.

Minato estava muito bravo e ficou determinado a acertar pelo menos uma vez Morte, ele correu na direção de nosso herói e tentou um soco, depois um chute, uma cabeçada, outro soco, mais um chute porem Morte desviava de todos, então Minato começou a socar Morte o mais rápido possível, mas Morte pegou todos os socos.

Morte desviou de um chute e revidou com um soco na barriga dele que vez Minato sair do chão, ele colocou a mãos no chão e começou e chutar várias vezes Minato, Morte pegou o adversário com os dois pés na cabeça girou jogando o hokage para bem longe.

Minato disse bem baixo no chão:

Minato- Mas como ele faz isso?

Morte- Vamos, eu ainda não acabei.

Disse Morte vindo andando.

Minato levantou muito ferido e com pouco chakra já levando outro soco no rosto e uma rasteira na perna direita, mas antes de cair Morte o pegou pelas galas do palito dele que estava escrito quarto hokage e disse:

Morte- Bom acho que já perdeu a graça, então me deixe acabar com sua dor.

Morte fez o **"espada relâmpago" **e perfurou o corpo de Minato bem do lado do coração e jogou-o no chão.

Morte- Parece que, acabou finalmente.

Morte saiu andando com um grande alivio, havia terminado o pesadelo. Mas Minato se levantou!

Minato- Você não vai destruir meu lar, eu... Eu sou o quarto hokage... E... Eu vou defender minha aldeia!

Minato fez com sua ultima dose de chakra um rasengan gigante e saiu na direção de Morte que olhou para trás e vez seu jut-so de novo, mas dessa por causa de seu chakra vermelhou o espada relâmpago saiu vermelho também, o que o deixava mais forte.

Os dois correram para decidir o fim da luta, Morte pela sua vingança e Minato pela sua aldeia.

Morte estendeu o braço para frente e Minato também. E quando os poderes deles se encontraram. BBBBOOOOMMM!

Raios e ondas de chakra saíram para todos os lados e só os dois sobraram ainda tentando vencer!

Minato- AAAAAAAAAAA!

Morte- AAAAAAAAAAA!

O chão começou a rachar e uma cratera foi formada!

Minato ficou com os olhos brancos e Morte estava com as veias saltadas.

Minato- "Essa não"

Morte- AAAAAAAAAA!

Morte furou a rasengan de Minato e atingiu na barriga de Minato o espada relâmpago!

Minato forçou o abi domem porem nem chegou perto!

Morte- Morre logo!

Minato- AAAAAAA!

Morte passou deslizando atrás de Minato.

E a luta finalmente acabou.

O hokage teve metade de sua barriga arrancada fora, ele caiu no chão e olhou para Morte.

Minato- Eu n... Eu nã... Mate... a.

Morte- Conta outra.

Morte caiu no chão depois deitou.

Morte- Bom e agora, oque eu vou fazer.

Um homem de mascara apareceu e disse:

?- Porque não ser preso!

Ele fez o jut-so secreto do terceiro hokage, mas Morte pensou "Eu ganhei do Minato também vou ganhar desse cara", Morte fez o espada relâmpago e pulou acertando o monstro do jut-so de seu oponente.

O homem perdeu a cara por causa de Morte, e dele saiu um chakra preto que perguntou para nosso herói se queria o chakra dele, Morte disse que sim. Então o ser entrou no nosso herói.

E assim Morte ganhou um olho novo em forma de estrela, é eu sei muito estranho, mas foi isso que aconteceu. Então nesse momento que nosso herói finalmente chegou a sua forma completa.

Morte então passou três longos anos meditando e treinando, e ele consegui criar um jut-so novo que se chamava "esfera branca" um jut-so que era a perfeita fusão do espada relâmpago com o rasengan. Morte fez esse jut-so com tanta perfeição que consegui escalar vários níveis aumentados desse poder.

Mas mesmo tendo criado o jut-so Morte não podia passar do quinta potencia se não o poder iria consumi-lo e transforma-lo em um ser de luz, o que iria fazer o poder dele dobrar a cada cinco minutos ate ele morrer de tanto poder.

Porem isso não aconteceu.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Os nasgul

Depois de ter ficado tanto tempo meditando e treinando Morte saiu de seu covil e foi procurar novas aventuras em que pudesse morrer. Ele caminhou e caminhou até que chegou ao vale final onde havia matado seu rival, então ele viu que o corpo de Minato não estava mais lá.

Quando Morte deu meia volta oito guerreiros estavam parados, um deles deu um passo à frente.

Isame- Você é o guerreiro que chamam de Morte?

Morte- Quem quer saber?

Isame- Meu nome é Isame eu sou o líder dos nove nasgul, um grupo dos ninjas mais malvados do mundo.

Morte- Pelo o que eu estou vendo vocês só são oito.

Isame- Era disso que eu ia falar, é verdade que você matou Minato?

Morte- Sim, é verdade.

Isame- Então você é quem eu estava procurando. Morte estaria interessado a entrar para esta irmandade para destruirmos esse mundo.

Morte- A Aldeia da Folha estaria nessa lista de destruição?

Isame- Mas é claro. Porém nos temos que capturar todos os monstros de caudas, então nos formaremos o Juuby, o mataremos e o mundo vai tremer perante nós.

Morte- Ok, quantos monstros faltam?

Isame- Bom, primeiro iremos destruir todos os países depois vamos retirar as nove caudas de Naruto.

Morte- Quem é esse Naruto?

Isame- Ele é o filho de Minato.

Morte- Então o que estamos esperando.

Isame e os outros nasgul foram apresentados para Morte. Coro o segundo nasgul tinha o rosto de Gaara porem ele tinha um cabelo preto e usava uma roupa da de caçador. Muré era o terceiro ele tinha dois metros de altura e era bem gordo, mas continha uma força enorme, ele usava uma roupa de bandido.

Unku era o quarto ele possuía uma espada maior dogue a de Zabuza e tinha um rinnegan e um sharingan, Unku usava uma roupa de shinobe com uma bandana da aldeia do som. Sancho era o quinto ele tinha várias kunais espalhadas pelo corpo, este guerreiro também tinha uma roupa de shinobe.

E os últimos eram gêmeos bem pequenos, Juta, Jeta, E Jota. Sim é são nomes estranhos, porem eles eram muito rápidos, e tinham vários ataques combinados. Eles eram muito parecidos com Sasori.

E esses eram os nasgul, com seu novo integrante. Um homem de altura media ombros largos, o rosto tampado com uma mascara que deixava seu rosto rennigan e bem exposto, uma roupa de combate por baixo de uma longa vestimenta que ele avia roubado de Kisame.

Isame então foi ate Morte e ele os tele transportou todos os nasgul para o covil deles, onde planejaram os ataques para todas as aldeias.

E assim as aldeias uma por uma foram caindo, primeira à aldeia da névoa, Coro e Muré destruíram a cidade com um terremoto e depois um tisna-me. Em seguida Unku e Sancho destruíram a aldeia do som com dois Kirins.

Depois os gêmeos arrasaram a aldeia do trovam com um furacão, enfim todos os países foram decimados pelo poder dos nasgul ate que só a aldeia da folha restou. E seria lá que a batalha final contra a raposa de nove caudas aconteceu.

Então os nasgul foram andando ate que chegaram ao portam da aldeia onde a batalha provavelmente começou.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10: O monstro interior.**_

_**Todos os nasgul estavam lá prontos Isame olhou para trás para falar algo á todos.**_

_**Isame- Morte eu quero que você faça algo para mim.**_

_**Morte- Diga.**_

_**Isame- Entre na aldeia e vá assassinar Tsunade, ela é a quinta hokage.**_

_**Morte- E por que eu tenho que fazer isso?**_

_**Isame- Porque preciso que todos os ninjas da aldeia estejam concentrados em você para que eu e os outros possamos conseguir fazer um jut-so de invocação.**_

_**Morte- E que jut-so seria esse?**_

_**Isame- vamos invocar a Hidra, uma cobra com nove cabeças.**_

_**Morte- Ok, quanto tempo vocês precisam?**_

_**Isame- O máximo que puder aguentar.**_

_**Morte- Entendido.**_

_**Isame e todos os outros tiraram suas roupas de disfarce, porem quanto o mestre dos nasgul tirou seu chapéu Morte viu dois sharingans de seis pontas. Oque era incrível.**_

_**Então eles entraram na aldeia.**_

_**Morte se dirigiu para a sala dos hokages, passando por dentro da vila. Todos olhavam para seu olho com medo, quando ele chegou lá dois ninjas o barraram na porta.**_

_**Asuma- Ei quem é você?**_

_**Kakashi- É você não pode entrar ai.**_

_**Morte deu um soco em Asuma e depois um chute em Kakashi, em fim ele bateu nos dois e eles voaram para trás. Nosso herói subiu as escadas e encontrou com Tsunade que estava sentada em sua mesa.**_

_**Tsunade- Quem é você?**_

_**Morte- Vim acabar minha missão.**_

_**Morte deu um sorriso e fez o "espada relâmpago vermelho", tentou matar Tsunade e consegui porem os dois caíram pela janela. O guerreiro quando chegou ao chão ele deu uma cambalhota para amortecer a queda.**_

_**Todos pararam e olharam, e começaram a gritar.**_

_**Morte- Então, quem vai ser o primeiro!**_

_**Chegou um ninja, depois outro, e mais um, e mais dois, e mais três, der repente todos os shinobes da aldeia da folha estavam lá.**_

_**Então Morte tirou sua capa e também suas espadas bem devagar, porem os shinobes não perderam tempo e já partiram para o ataque.**_

_**Um shinobe pulou e estendeu o braço, Morte virou e parti-o ao meio, outro veio com uma kunai porem os olhos do nosso herói não se distraiam ele virou e as armas se bateram, Morte deu um meio giro e chutou seu oponente.**_

_**Então Asuma e Kakashi chegaram para enfrentar Morte, primeiro Asuma cuspiu uma fumaça preta. Porem o nasgul pulou e saltou fogo nele! Asuma ia ser atingido, mas Kakashi o salvou.**_

_**Então ele fez o braço dele ficar com vários raios e pulou na direção de Morte que desviou para direito e der repente um shinobe fez um jut-so estilo agua e um dragam de h2o tentou engolir nosso herói, mas antes disso o monstro bateu em uma parede e saltou agua para todos os lados molhando a cara de Morte.**_

_**O nasgul caiu de joelhos no chão para poder tirar a gotas que entraram em seu olho. Quando ele abriu Sakura estava na frete dele com o punho dela já na Buchecha de Morte. Nosso herói quebrou a parede e entrou em uma casa!**_

_**Sakura também entrou e tentou de novo, mas Morte pegou o punho dela. Uma grande correnteza de ar saiu atrás de Morte em seguida que quebrou a mão de Sakura. Então o nasgul a chutou e partiu para a briga nas ruas da aldeia.**_

_**Enquanto isso os outros nasgul estavam do lado de fora da aldeia preparando o jut-so de invocação mais poderoso de Isame!**_

_**Voltando na aldeia Morte estava em uma enrascada muito grande, todos estavam lutando contra nosso herói, Morte pulou para se desviar de um dragão feito de agua que Kakashi fez.**_

_**Então mas uma vez o olho do nasgul ficou molhado e Morte tomou outro soco e um chute de dois shinobes, ele caiu e rolou no chão e todos os amigos de Naruto pularam em cima dele! Então Morte sentiu algo dentro de seu corpo ele abril o olho viu que estava dentro de uma sala escura quando deu de cara com um portão gigante!**_

_**A porta era tão grande que parecia uma sala de aula ser uma banheira, em fim nosso herói olhou para frente e seis olhos vermelhos apareceram! Eles brilhavam muito e estavam um debaixo do outro, Morte ficou assustado e de dentro da cela saiu uma fumaça preta!**_

_**Morte acordou com o olho que tinha o renegam fechado e o outro estava aberto, a faixa que o tampava estava rasgada, ele começou a rosnar e uma massa de chakra em volta dele. Então Morte pulou e deu um soco em Kakashi e outro em Asuma, os dois saíram voando e quebraram duas paredes!**_

_**Em seguida ele foi correndo na direção das cabeças dos hokages no topo da montanha mais próxima, Morte passou por todas as casas quebrando as paredes super. Rápido e quando ele chegou ao topo uma fumaça gigante apareceu, era a hidra.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11: O monstro exterior!**_

_**Então perante o fogo da cidade a hidra destruiu tudo que tinha no seu caminho! E sobre o caos outra nuvem apareceu, era Naruto Usumaki no seu Sage mode com três sapos gigantes. Os nasgul pularam e ficaram frente a frente contra Naruto e os sapos!**_

_**Naruto- Vocês acham que podem destruir tudo sem consequências? Quem vocês pensam que são!**_

_**Isame- Somos os salvadores desse mundo.**_

_**Naruto- Eu vou matar todos vocês!**_

_**Os sapos então pularam para atacar a hidra, eles acabaram com ela em poucos segundos cortando todas as cabeças de uma vez só, enquanto Morte ainda estava no topo da montanha rugindo!**_

_**Nosso herói estava começando a recuperar sua consciência quando Naruto tentou atacar Isame com vários clones usando rasengans!**_

_**Isame virou para a esquerda e deu uma joelhada em um clone e pulou para frente acertando todos os Narutos com vários socos, Morte olhou aquela cena de longe e disparou para a batalha planando no ar, ele chegou ao chão saltando centenas de kunais e socando tudo que via pela frente!**_

_**Naruto jogou um rasengan em forma de shuriken quando Morte estava de costas e na hora que a ataque ia acerta-lo Isame usou seu amaterasu para fazer uma barreira que bloqueou o rasengan!**_

_**Morte- Eu vi o ataque dele não precisava me ajudar!**_

_**Isame- Um simples obrigado já bastava.**_

_**Sorriu Isame. Morte pulou por cima da barreira gritando que Naruto era dele, nosso herói pegou empuxo e foi passando correndo pela onda de clones da sobra que seu oponente fez!**_

_**Morte sentiu seu chakra fluir de novo e seus dentes ficaram pontiagudos e suas unhas afiadas, quando ele chegou perto de Naruto o filho de Minato fez dois clones do lado esquerdo e direito de nosso herói e um clone secreto de baixo de Morte.**_

_**Naruto usou o rasengan e quando ele esticou o braço Morte pegou o pulso dele e fez com que seu oponente enfiasse a esfera no chão, porem um clone segurou o braço esquerdo de Morte, e outro o direito e para ferrar com tudo mais um clone saiu do chão e pegou os pés de nosso herói.**_

_**Morte estava preso, e todos os nasgul viram que era a hora de parar de brincar porque Naruto ordenou que os sapos atacassem todos os oponentes dele coisa que iria complicar muito para a equipe de Morte.**_

_**O nasgul viu que Naruto tinha ódio dele por ter matado Minato, mas isso não mudou nada. Morte pegou os pulsos dos clones que seguravam seus braços e os jogou no chão, em seguida ele fez o "Shinra Tensei" e Naruto saiu voando e a copia dele no chão virou fumaça também.**_

_**Os nasgul aniquilaram o plano de Naruto, os sapos estavam derrotados por causa do amaterasu de Isame e o filho de Minato havia mais clones com rasengans em formas de shuriken, mas Morte desviou de todas elas oque fez o chakra de Naruto zerar.**_

_**Os nasgul fizeram um circulo em volta de Naruto, para finalmente arrancar a nove caudas daquele moleque. Porem uma pessoa ainda estava de pé para defender Naruto, essa pessoa era Hinata!**_

_**Hinata- Deixem-no em paz.**_

_**Morte- Ela é minha, veja Naruto sofra como eu sofri.**_

_**Naruto- Não... Hinata saia daqui!**_

_**Hinata- Eu não vou perder, porque esse é o meu jeito ninja de...**_

_**Morte não esperou, ele pulou de deu um chute nela! Hinata caiu e o nasgul a pegou pelos cabelos tirando-a do chão.**_

_**Morte- Veja Naruto, Veja sua amiga morrer!**_

_**Hinata pegou uma kunai de uma bolsa ninja e cortou parte do cabelo dela para poder escapar, com isso ela usou um jut-so que ela começou a girar os braços em forma de uma esfera. Mas Morte desviou de todos os ataques e segurando os braços dela, ele respirou fundo e cuspiu uma bola de fogo nela.**_

_**Hinata voou por cima de Naruto e caiu no chão.**_

_**Hinata- Naruto eu...**_

_**Morte apareceu em cima dela e enfiou uma de suas espadas nela, e assim Hinata... Morreu.**_

_**Morte-Hahahahahaha, fácil demais.**_

_**Naruto levantou do chão e ficou de quatro, então um chakra vermelho fluiu por ele fazendo todos e tudo em volta dele sair voando. A pele dele começou a sair e outra camada cor vermelho escuro começou a cobri-lo**_

_**E para completar quatro caudas apareceram!**_

_**Isame- Preparem-se, porque oque vamos enfrentar agora é a coisa mais poderosa que nem um de nos já viu!**_

_**Morte- Kuuybi.**_

_**Isame- Isso mesmo, só que mais fraca é claro.**_

_**Muré- Eu não estou nem ai pra oque essa coisa é!**_

_**Muré correu na direção do monstro e quando esticou o braço a raposa segurou o pulso dele.**_

_**Muré- Que força, aaaaaaaaaaaaa isso me queima larga!**_

_**O demônio socou a cara do nasgul que saiu rasgando o chão com a cara!**_

_**Morte- Meu deus!**_

_**Em seguida a raposa fez um furacam só girando os braços! Os gemi-os bloquearam fazendo um escudo de gelo na frente da equipe. Não satisfeito o monstro vez as caudas virarem mãos gigantes que quebraram o escudo com um soco, pegaram os gemi-os, jogaram eles para cima e os mataram queimados porque a raposa cuspiu FOGO!**_

_**Isame- Separem-se!**_

_**Todos que ainda estavam vivos pularam para os lados porque a raposa tinha cuspido outra bola de fogo! Unku e Sancho fizeram dragões d'agua para tentar esfriar o Naruto, mas os dragões nem conseguiram chegar perto da raposa porque eles já evaporaram.**_

_**Morte- Saiam daqui! Eu seguro esse demônio!**_

_**Isame- Morte não é hora de bancar o bom esse...**_

_**Morte- Tarde demais.**_

_**Morte fez uma muralha de dez metros de altura entre ele e o resto do grupo. Isame socou o muro com todo o ódio que tinha, mas ele só uma rachadura.**_

_**Isame- Morte você não pode com essa coisa!**_

_**Morte- Eu sei! Mas meus parentes me esperam.**_

_**Isame não entendeu porem ele não podia fazer nada.**_

_**Morte- Hora de acabar com isso, de uma vez por todas!**_

_**Morte fez o "espada relâmpago" e pulou para tentar acertar a raposa, mas ela gritou o jogou ele para trás só com a força do som. Enquanto Morte corria dos gritos do demônio Isame estava no topo da muralha junto com todos os nasgul restantes.**_

_**Isame- É agora!**_

_**Nasgul- Estilo agua jut-so Águia d'agua!**_

_**A avia foi na direção da raposa que recebeu o ataque e uma fumaça levantou, mas quando ela abaixou o demônio tinha ossos de raposa em volta dela e seis caudas atrás dela. Com raiva ela pulou na altura da muralha e a destruiu passando uma mão gigante nela.**_

_**Isame e os outros caíram com os destroços, só Sancho e ele sobreviveram. Morte olhou a queda de seus companheiros e se encheu deu de ódio!**_

_**Morte- Sancho bota um gelo nessa espada!**_

_**Sancho fez o que Morte pediu, e então quando a raposa olhou pra baixo o nasgul enfiou a espada no meio da barriga dela fazendo que os dois saíssem voando pro outro lado da aldeia!**_

_**Kuuybi não deixou barato e antes de cair no chão ela pegou a cara de Morte e o jogou na direção de um prédio! Nosso herói foi indo até que ele quebrou a parede com as costas e parou em cima de uma cama.**_

_**Morte- Nossa essa doeu mesmo.**_

_**Ele se levantou e olhou pelo buraco, a raposa estava destruindo tudo ao seu redor com as seis caudas.**_

_**Morte- Você quer brincar né, então nos vamos brincar!**_

_**Morte juntou as mãos e saltou pela boca um dragão em forma de fogo, a raposa olhou e esticou o corpo entrando no ataque de Morte, quando ela fez isso nosso herói fez uma barreira na frente dela e pulou nele.**_

_**Brava a Kuuybi quebrou a parede e Morte nesse momento pulou no pescoço dela já com o "espada relâmpago", sem poder fazer nada o monstro continuou quebrando as casas em sua frente com Morte em cima dela.**_

_**O nasgul cravou a espada na nuca da Kuuybi, mas a arma quebrou!**_

_**Morte- Que droga!**_

_**A raposa parou, pegou Morte e jogou-o no chão. Ela respirou fundo e meteu fogo em nosso herói que fez um casulo de pedra para se proteger, porem vendo a luta tão difícil ele teria que usar os jut-sos mais poderosos dele.**_

_**Então ele fez espinhos em volta do casulo com isso a raposa começou a parar de atacar e a voltar a cuspir fogo!**_

_**Mas Morte sabia que isso ia acontecer então usando o Shinra Tensei ele conseguiu derrubar a raposa no chão. Sem perder tempo pegou as caudas delas e começou a girar e girar ate que ele jogou o monstro do outro lado da aldeia!**_

_**Isame chegou correndo gritando para se abaixarem! Todos que estavam no meio da rua correndo não conseguiram ouvir, mas der repente à temperatura aumentou.**_

_**Morte fez outra muralha para proteger todos de algo que parecia um raio vermelho que a própria Kuuybi fez! A barreira rompeu e centenas de pessoas morreram!**_

_**Caindo com os destroços Morte viu a destruição e a desgraça que o poder do monstro trazia e que somente com o fim dele o mundo seria um lugar melhor, então ele se levantou com o chakra que ainda tinha e vez o único jut-so que era proibida no livro que ele lia para treinar em sua aldeia!**_

_**O jut-so "Kashan Tensei" que servia para aumentar o poder do ninja que usava o ataque, Morte então ficou dez vezes mais forte!**_

_**Ele pulou na direção da Kuuybi que fez centenas de mãos saírem do chão e voarem na direção de Morte, nosso herói entrou no jogo, ele deu um pulinho e foi correndo por dentro da legião de braços que estavam chegando para mata-lo.**_

_**Com toda a coragem do mundo Morte pulou bem alto e foi caindo desviando de todos os ataques que estavam vindo um por um, ele chegou bem perto da raposa de deu um soco na cara dela! O monstro entrou no chão!**_

_**Morte- Chupa bicho feio!**_

_**Kuuybi saiu à força e pegou a cabeça de Morte e dessa vez ele entrou no chão!**_

_**Isame olhou a sena e deu risada, a raposa e Morte estavam metendo as cabeças na terra para ver quem era o mais forte!**_

_**Isame- Aiai só o Morte mesmo, Sancho vamos temos que ajuda-lo!**_

_**Sancho- Entendido!**_

_**Enquanto os dois estavam correndo para a batalha Kuuybi pegou um soco de Morte e o jogou em uma parede, ele a quebrou e caiu em cima de um casal que o empurrou para fora da casa. Nosso herói levantou meio zonzo.**_

_**Morte- Tá olhando oque bicho feio, eu que too ganhando!**_

_**Isame- Estamos chegando Morte!**_

_**Isame veio voando e deu um chute na raposa e Sancho um rasengan na barriga dela!**_

_**Isame- Morte agora!**_

_**Morte- Beleza!**_

_**Morte juntou as mãos e varias pedras começaram a flutuar e subir para o céu e isso inclui a raposa! Bem no final Kuuybi estava presa no meio de uma cruz gigante, isso mesmo uma cruz gigante!**_

_**Isame- Uma cruz? Mas porque uma cruz!**_

_**Morte- Cruzes são iradas!**_

_**Isame olhou bem para Morte.**_

_**Isame- A raposa te bateu tão forte assim?**_

_**Então bem nessa hora o chão começou a tremer!**_

_**Isame- Oque foi isso!**_

_**Morte- Eu vou dar uma olhada.**_

_**Isame- Acho melhor não.**_

_**Morte- Calme mano eu sou o Morte nada vai acontecer!**_

_**Isame- Mas você nem é tanta coisa assim.**_

_**Morte foi voando na direção da cruz e quando ele chegou ao topo de dentro dela saiu à raposa de oito caudas! Bom não ela toda, mas só a cabeça, enfim o monstro abriu sua boca enorme e cuspiu fogo em Morte.**_

_**Ele tentou revidar com fogo também porem Kuuybi era forte demais e Morte foi jogado para baixo junto com as chamas do monstro, a raposa entrou na cruz e quando foi sair uma luz muito forte surgiu tão forte que ninguém conseguiu enxergar nada.**_

_**Quando a luz baixou a raposa estava com nove caudas, a forma completa do ultimo monstro de caudas havia ficado frente a frente com Morte, Isame e Sancho!**_

_**Isame- Vamos ataca-la juntos.**_

_**Morte- Eu vou atacar essa coisa agora!**_

_**Morte saiu correndo o mais rápido que conseguiu na direção da Kuuybi que fez o mesmo só que suas caudas como eram muito grandes foram destruindo tudo que havia por perto e seu bafo de fogo foi queimando toda a aldeia!**_

_**Isame pulou para cima de uma arvore para ver o demônio inteiro e viu essa cena!**_

_**O medo possuiu os civis que corriam para se salvar das chamas porem ninguém podia com o poder da Kuuybi, os três nasgul foram correndo na direção do monstro desviando dos destroços das casas que estavam sendo destruídas e junto com os últimos shinobes da vila eles foram para a GUERRA!**_

_**Todos os guerreiros vivos corriam na direção da Kuuybi, ela viu a legião e passou uma cauda lá fazendo vários shinobes morrerem sendo jogados para longe, mas não todos! As kunais que os shinobes lançavam não faziam efeito em Kuuybi.**_

_**Vendo isso Sancho teve uma ideia, ele parou de correr na direção da raposa e foi para direita na direção do prédio mais alto ainda em pé!**_

_**Ele subiu lá e com todo o chakra dele Sancho fez um dragão d'agua gigantesco e inteiro não só a cabeça atrás do prédio!**_

_**O nasgul pulou em cima do besta alada que saiu voando na direção de Kuuybi, a raposa olhou e cuspiu centenas de bolas de fogo. O dragão desviou de quase todas porque a ultima foi enorme e a asa direita dele saiu, mas Sancho forçou ainda mais seu chakra e fez outra asa.**_

_**E assim Sancho morreu dando a vida para matar a raposa, a dragão se chocou com a pata da Kuuybi e o destruiu! Morte correndo ficou com ódio e pulou bem longe com o relâmpago já nas espadas, quebradas ou não elas machucavam.**_

_**Isame também foi com Morte, um ao lado do outro. A nove caudas virou e bateu as caudas neles, mas só Isame caiu porque Morte estava correndo nas costas da Kuuybi em direção a cabeça! Quando ele chegou lá nosso herói enfiou as espadas na testa da raposa!**_

_**Ela sentiu dor e bateu à cabeça em uma casa esmagando Morte, ele foi caindo até que Isame veio voando e salvou ele! Os dois nasgul se esconderam dentro de uma casa para recuperar4 as forças!**_

_**Isame deixou Morte em um sofá e sentou em uma cadeira!**_

_**Isame- É o fim, Kuuybi é poderosa demais.**_

_**Morte- Como assim, você me trousse pra cá no meio dessa matança e agora vai desistir?**_

_**Isame- Você sabe do que aquela coisa é capais!**_

_**Morte se levantou.**_

_**Morte- Eu sei e por isso eu vou detê-la.**_

_**Isame- Boa sorte eu vou deixar ela me matar.**_

_**Morte queria bater em Isame, mas não iria levar a nada, ele quebrou a parede da casa com um soco, e foi correndo até os shinobes que ainda estavam vivos na luta.**_

_**Morte- Ei você que esta no comando aqui!**_

_**Capitão- Eu.**_

_**Morte- Ok preciso que você e o seu exercito me deem cobertura vou acabar com Kuuybi em um só golpe.**_

_**Capitão- Mas como?**_

_**Morte- Assistam e vão ver!**_

_**Morte correu para um pouco longe dali, e sabia que só ia ter uma chance. Ele esticou os braços para os lados!**_

_**Morte-Chidori! Rasengan!**_

_**Ele uniu os punhos!**_

_**"Morte-" Esfera branca"!**_

_**Morte colocou o braço no chão e saiu correndo como um raio na direção de Kuuybi, a esfera foi pulverizando o chão e ele pulou quando estava frente a frente com o monstro. Morte meteu o ataque no meio da testa da raposa.**_

_**E então a nove caudas voou do centro da aldeia ate o monte dos hokages destruindo a cara de três hokages. Morte foi rodando no ar com destino o chão, ele havia mentido para Isame, nosso herói não tinha chakra suficiente para executar a esfera branca.**_

_**Com isso sua energia vital foi para zero. Morte caiu no chão e viu a fumaça gigante do empaqueto e deu oque deveria ser sua ultima risada. Mas...**_

_**Kuuybi estava viva, cheia de ódio porque ela ficou com uma pinta no meio da cara. Ela se preparou, ficou de pé e, pois as patas da frente nos joelhos levantou a cabeça. Sim a raposa iria fazer a bijuu dama!**_

_**Porem na hora que a nove caudas foi saltar o ataque Isame jogou Morte para a esquerda tentando o salvar, ele fez o maior amaterasu que consegui para bloquear a ataque da raposa!**_

_**Isame- Morte acabe com essa coisa por todos os nasgul, mate essa coisa!**_

_**Morte- Isame... Não.**_

_**Isame- Adeus Morte.**_

_**Então Kuuybi pulverizou Isame.**_

_**Então nesse momento algo dentro do nosso herói começou a fluir, ele se levantou e uma quantidade de chakra absurda começou a sair dele, era uma fumaça negra, muito negra.**_

_**Morte- Kuuybi.**_

_**Kuuybi- Essa voz, não... Não pode ser!**_

_**Morte-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**Morte olhou para cima e a fumaça o cobriu, então um manto negro foi se formando como um casaco que cobria uma pessoa ate as pernas, e de dentro das mangas duas mãos saíram mãos só de ossos. E do gorro a cabeça de uma caveira apareceu.**_

_**Para finalizar o show uma bola de fogo surgiu do lado direito do monstro sem ninguém ter feito nada! A coisa enfiou um braço lá e retirou uma foice.**_

_**A Morte estava lá, com o céu. nublado cheio de raios! E pela primeira vez Kuuybi sentiu medo!**_

_**A Morte- Sua hora chegou.**_

_**A raposa rugiu e correu para cima do ceifador, ele partiu as pernas da frente de Kuuybi, ela tentou se levantar, mas, A Morte enfiou a foice na testa dela matando-a para sempre!**_

_**E assim um novo monstro surgiu, e a campanha dos nasgul acabou!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: A prisão

A luta acabou, e um monstro novo surgiu para destruir o mundo. Morte se assustou com o seu próprio poder e quando ele foi possuído pelo demônio sua alma se perdeu na escuridão.

Nem mesmo Kuuybi teve o poder de deter O Ceifador, porem ele acordou em uma sala grande com um portam gigante na entrada, essa porta tinha todos os símbolos que representavam os elementos.

Morte ficou confuso e começou a andar pela sala depois de se levantar, nesse momento oito guerreiros apareceram na frente da porta.

Morte- Isso é impossível, você estavam mortos como? A raposa matou todos os nasgul menos eu.

?- Nos não somos os nasgul.

Morte- Então quem são vocês?

?- Nos somos os dez melhores.

Morte- Mas será que ninguém sabe contar aqui que saco.

Uma mulher com os olhos da Hinata, o cabelo da Sakura e o corpo de Tsunade saiu da sombra. Ela usava uma roupa de shinobe.

?- Quem você acha que é para quase acabar com Kuuybi?

Morte- Por você meu bem acabaria com qualquer coisa!

Ela sorriu, e depois pulou na reta de Morte e ficou frente a frente com ele.

Quinta- Pode me chamar de Quinta.

Morte- Pode me chamar de Morte.

E ao infez de um aperto de mão ela tentou dar um soco nele, Morte desviou para esquerda e escapou do soco. Ele, pois a mão no ombro da Quinta e passou por cima dela desviando de uma joelhada.

Ela virou já pronta para outro soco, mas Morte pegou o punho dela e a jogou para cima. Quando ela caiu Morte pegou-a nos braços.

Quinto- U, nada mal.

Morte- Obrigado.

Quinta- Deixe eu te apresentar os outros.

Quinta apresentou um por uma, primeiro e não mais importante veio o Nove: Ele era grande e musculoso, usava a mesma roupa do raikage, mas tinha um rosto que lembrava Itachi. Oito: Ele era praticamente como Gaara, a mesma roupa só que com o rosto coberto por uma mascara igual à de Tobi só que vermelha.

Sete: Ele era serio, tinha a roupa de um monge, mas com a cara do dono do sexto bijuu. O Seis era um arqueiro, seu rosto era igual a o de Danzo, o arco dele era enorme e as fechas eram de chakra. Quarto: Ele tinha uma cara deformada e uma mascara como a de Kakashi, ele também tinha duas espadas nas costas eram como as de Zabusa.

Três: Ele tinha um bafo que mataria Hachibi e um cabelo igual ao de Deidara, mas ele tinha dois sharingans como os de Madara Três também era muito brincalham. Dois: Ele possuía duas espadas como as de Morte só que elas podiam se juntar em uma só, Seu rosto era como o de Kakuzo e sou roupa era de um kage de nenhuma vila.

Morte- Ok, oque vocês querem?

Dois- Você ficara preso aqui para o resto da eternidade para pagar pelos seus crimes.

Morte- Isso é brincadeira não é?

Dois- Não.

Morte- E quem vai me abrigar a isso?

Dois- Todos nos, por que acha que só porque derrotou Kuuybi pode nos vencer?

Morte fez seu chakra preto fluir pelo próprio corpo!

Morte- Sim eu acho.

Dois- Pois bem, para nos enfrentar você só precisa passar por essa porta.

Os melhores sumiram deixando Morte dentro da sela. Nosso herói pulou e socou a porta, uma duas três quatro cinco seis sete oito e dai por diante, sua velocidade era quase como a de Minato, isso porque seus socos eram muitos e poucos segundos.

Morte viu que a porta não tinha nem um arranham, ele fez o seu braço ficar cheio de relâmpagos envolta dele, nosso herói pulou e enfiou o braço no portam que continuou sem arranham. Então durante três dias e três noites ele continuou. Porem nada afetava a porta.

NADA!

No quarto dia ele caiu no chão, sem chakra, ele pensou "Aqueles malditos devem estar dando risada de mim, mas eu não vou morrer aqui, não preso!" Morte sentou e começou a tentar chamar aquela coisa de novo, isso mesmo O Ceifador era a única esperança dele.

Por mais alguns dias ele tentou e no sétimo, ele caiu.

Morte- Então esse será o meu fim, morto porque não tinha energia.

Ele começou a fechar os olhos, era o fim. Mas uma imagem apareceu, era Tesurigo e ele disse "Sempre a esperança".

Então nessas palavras Morte sentiu o chakra da besta, ele se levantou com o resto de suas forças e se transformou no Ceifador.

A criatura estendeu o braço e destruiu a porta com um soco!

Passando pelos destroços da porta havia centenas de shinobes armados, mas contra O Ceifador nada podia. O demônio passou sua foice no chão matando dezenas de shinobes em poucos ataques.

As kunais deles nem chegavam à metade do caminho e já viravam pó. Os guerreiros com medo corriam para fora da prisão que se localizava em uma caverna de baixo do Vale Final. Bom em meio ao caos os oito guerreiros surgiram na batalha. O monstro desapareceu no meio da fumaça de todos os ataques dos melhores.

E do meio da nuvem cinza havia um ser... Morte! Pronto para a briga com certeza ele não tinha chance, mas ele nunca via isso.

Nove- Ele não é nada, vou acabar com ele!

Morte- Pode vir.

Ele pulou para matar nosso herói com um soco, porem não era só isso o Nove tinha a habilidade de fazer o fogo de seus punhos fluir pelo seu corpo como chakra. Então Morte não podia relar nele. O guerreiro esticou o braço e nosso herói no ultimo segundo esquivou-se do ataque indo para baixo e para a esquerda.

Mas ele também estendeu o braço acertando o Nove com um espada relâmpago no meio da barriga o jogando contra uma parede passando no meu dos seus colegas voando.

Morte- Menos um. Faltam sete.

Dois- Seu convencido você é meu agora.

Morte- Acho que não!

Ele deu uma tapada no chão fazendo um terremoto, todos os vivos lá começaram a pular para desviar das rochas que levantavam e abaixavam! Morte aproveitou a distração para fugir. Nosso herói foi passando pulando e chutando os shinobes em sua frente com os sete melhores atrais dele.

Desviando das pedras e rochas que caiam Morte escapou da prisão, mas ao chegar ao final na porta que dava na superfície havia um homem esperando ele e os sete melhores também. Nosso herói conseguiu fazer o ceifador ficar em cima dele como um susanoo.

Dois- Eu vou matar esse cara...

Um- Calma meu velho amigo, temos que mata-lo rápido, não sabemos oque mais ele sabe fazer.

Dois- Então tá, você tem 15 minutos para acabar com ele, depois o desgraçado é meu.

Um, o guerreiro mais forte do mundo estava lá para derrotar Morte. Ele tinha olhos azuis, cabelo preto como o do Shikamaru. Tinha o tamanho do Killer Bee, sua roupa era a de um kage só que tinha a imagem de todas as vilas.

Morte olhou para todos eles, e riu. Um não perdeu tempo e fez vários clones em volta do monstro, todos eles usaram o jutso bola de fogo, uma grande fumaça subiu e o monstro ainda estava lá.

O Ceifador ergueu sua arma e tentou acertar o numero Um, mas ele começou a desviar em uma velocidade por incrível que pareça maior que a do Minato. Ele pulou de costas e começou a fazer um rasengan verde na mão esquerda e um azul na direita.

Quando o ninja terminou o Ceifador tentou acertá-lo porem ele sumiu, quando Morte olhou para trás ele já havia levado o golpe em cheio na peitoral. Ele saiu voando e girando, com isso Nosso herói entrou na parede atrás dele. O golpe foi forte demais para um ninja aguentar.

Com isso Morte caiu no sono mais uma vez, porem dessa vez ele acordou dentro de um hospital com uma mulher loira cuidando dele. Era Tsunade! Ela estava viva pensou Morte. Mas outra pessoa estava lá, era o numero Um!

Morte- Você! Como você me...

Um- Calma, eu não estou aqui para te matar vim para conversar.

Tsunade- Ele não pode ficar falando.

Um- Tsunade, por favor, nos deixe as sós.

Tsunade- Tudo bem, mas seja rápido.

Um se sentou em uma cadeira perto da cama.

Um- Você sabe por que eu não matei você?

Morte- Não.

Um- Não matei você por causa dos seus olhos estranhos, um que este tampado agora, e o outro não. Onde você conseguiu esses olhos?

Morte- Te interessa?!

Um- Deixa pra lá então. Só quero que você saiba de uma coisa.

Morte- Oque?

Um- Tem algo acontecendo que nos não sabemos oque é, algo que tem haver com o seu passado, quando chegar a hora e eu te pedir para ajudar, por favor, venha ok?

Morte- Ok.


End file.
